1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for promoting an intervertebral fusion, and more particularly to an apparatus for insertion into a space between adjacent vertebrae to facilitate an intervertebral fusion while maintaining a substantially natural lordosis of the human spine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intervertebral discs that become degenerated due to various factors such as trauma or aging typically have to be partially or fully removed. Removal of an intervertebral disc can destabilize the spine, making it necessary to replace the vertebral disc to maintain the height of the spine and to fuse the spine. Spinal implants are often used to prevent collapse of the spine. U.S. Ser. No. 08/740,123 filed Oct. 24, 1996 relates to methods and apparatus for facilitating a spinal fusion and is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
After an intervertebral disc is removed, an implant device is typically inserted between neighboring vertebrae to maintain normal disc spacing and restore spinal stability, thereby facilitating an intervertebral fusion. A conventional implant device disposed between neighboring vertebrae is depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2. The implant device contains a pair of engaging elements 20 that typically contain threading 10 to engage the vertebrae. Prior to inserting the engaging elements, a vertebral drill is typically inserted within the surgical wound to drill into the cortical endplate and remove fibrous and nuclear material. A vertebral tap may then be used to cut threads into the ends of the neighboring vertebrae. The engaging elements tend to be relatively inflexible and substantially undeflectable. The engaging elements are typically packed with bone graft to facilitate a spinal fusion.
Conventional implant devices tend to not maintain the xe2x80x9clordosisxe2x80x9d or natural curvature of the lower lumbar spine. As shown in FIG. 1, the implant device contains parallel engaging sides 12 and 13 to contact vertebra 15. It is typically required that the engaging sides be parallel to prevent the fusion cage from slipping from the intervertebral space. The parallel configuration of the fusion cage tends to alter the lordosis of the spine. Such a loss of lordosis may result in an increased risk to other intervertebral discs located adjacent to the fusion level that may degenerate due to the altered force transmission in the spine.
FIG. 2 depicts a front view of the engaging elements 20 of the implant device. The engaging elements are substantially cylindrical and the region of contact between an engaging element and a vertebra is defined by arcuate portion 22. The cylindrical geometry of the engaging elements tends to provide a relatively small area of contact between the fusion cage and the vertebrae. The weight of the spine creates pressure on the vertebrae that is concentrated proximate the arcuate portions. Subsidence or deformation of the cortical layer of the vertebrae tends to result.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,899 to Michelson relates to a spinal implant for placement into the spinal disc space to stabilize the spine and participate in a vertebra to vertebra bony fusion. U. S. Pat. No. 5,489,308 to Kuslich et al. relates to an implant for use in spinal stabilization that includes a cylindrical body having external threading and radially disposed openings positioned to chip bone into an interior portion of the body when the implant is installed. The above-mentioned patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
The above-mentioned prior methods and systems inadequately address, among other things, the need to maintain the natural lordosis of the spine. It is therefore desirable that an improved spinal implant be derived for facilitating an intervertebral body fusion.
In accordance with the present invention, a spinal implant is provided that largely eliminates or reduces the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional implant devices. An embodiment of the invention relates to a fusion device for facilitating an interbody fusion between neighboring vertebrae of a human spine. The fusion device preferably includes a pair of sides or engaging plates for engaging the vertebrae and an alignment device disposed between the engaging plates for separating the engaging plates to maintain the engaging plates in lordotic alignment. The alignment device is preferably adapted to adjust the height between the engaging plates to customize the fusion device to a particular patient. The height of the fusion device preferably varies along the length of the device such that the height proximate an anterior end of the device differs from the height proximate a posterior end of the device.
The engaging plates are preferably substantially planar so as to inhibit subsidence of the vertebrae. The engaging plates may contain protrusions extending from their outer faces for enhancing an engagement between the vertebra and the engaging plate. The protrusions may be adapted to extend into the vertebra. The engaging plates preferably include a plurality of openings to allow bone growth to occur through the engaging plates. The openings in the face of the engaging plates preferably have a total area that is between about 60 percent and about 80 percent of a total surface area of the face (including the area of the openings).
The fusion device may include a retaining plate proximate the posterior end that serves as a backing against which bone graft may be packed between the engaging plates. The fusion device may also include a removable end cap proximate the anterior end for maintaining bone graft between the engaging plates.
In an embodiment, the alignment device includes a first strut and a second strut that each extend between the engaging plates to define the height therebetween. The fusion device preferably includes a first side and a second side opposite the first side. The first strut preferably runs from the anterior end to the posterior end along a location proximate the first side, and the second strut preferably runs from the anterior end to the posterior end along a location proximate the second side. The engaging plates preferably include a pair of slots sized to receive ends of the struts. The slots may have a substantially dovetail-shaped cross-section that is conformed to the shape of the ends. Each slot is preferably tapered such that its width narrows in a direction from the anterior end to the posterior end whereby the width of the slot proximate the posterior end is less than the width of the end of the strut. The ends of the struts preferably have a lateral width that tapers in substantially the same manner as the slots such that a locking taper engagement is formable between the slots and the ends of the struts.
The height of each strut preferably varies along the length of the strut such that the height between the engaging plates differs between the anterior end and the posterior end to allow the lordosis of the spine to be maintained. The first and second struts may have differing heights to cause the height of the fusion device to vary along the device from the first side to the second side to correct for a lateral deviation in the spinal column. Each of the struts may include a hinge to allow an upper member of the strut to pivot with respect to a lower member of the strut.
In an alternate embodiment, the engaging plates include slots and the fusion device further includes a pair of pins disposed within the slots. Each engaging plate preferably includes a rib extending in a substantially perpendicular direction from its face. The slot for receiving the pins is preferably disposed on the rib. The pins are preferably substantially elongated and may extend in a direction from the first side to the second side. The fusion device preferably further includes a rotatable connector engaging the pins. Rotation of the connector preferably causes movement of the pins relative to one another to alter the height of the fusion device to create a desired lordotic alignment.
The connector is preferably adapted to move axially between the engaging plates and may contain a retaining ring for contacting an engaging plate to limit movement of the connector through the fusion device. The connector preferably moves axially between the engaging plates in a direction from the anterior end to the posterior end, thereby moving the first pin toward the anterior end and the second pin toward the posterior end to increase the height between the engaging plates. The connector may be a screw having a threaded portion. The first pin may include a threaded opening for receiving a threaded portion of the connector. The second pin may be connected to an unthreaded portion of the connector.
The pins preferably include a receiving section and an end. The ends of the pins are preferably sized to fit within the slots in the ribs of the engaging plates. The receiving section may have a width greater than that of the ends of the pins and preferably contains an opening for receiving the connector.
One engaging plate preferably includes a first slot that may terminate in an end that extends in a diverging direction from an end of another slot contained on the other engaging plate. Movement of one of the pins preferably draws the ends of the slots together to alter the amount of separation between the engaging plates. The movement of the pins relative to one another preferably alters the height proximate the anterior end at a faster rate than the height proximate the posterior end is altered to achieve a desired lordotic alignment.
In an alternate embodiment, the fusion device contains a load-sharing member to promote a spinal fusion. The load-sharing member may be axially disposed within the struts. The load-sharing member is preferably substantially deflectable to allow movement of one of the engaging plates when a compressive force is exerted on the engaging plates. A predetermined spacing preferably exists between the upper and lower members. Application of a compressive force onto the engaging plates preferably deflects the load-sharing member and decreases the predetermined spacing between the members, thereby decreasing the height of the strut. The deflection of the load-sharing member preferably imparts stress to bone graft proximate the engaging plates to promote the development and growth of bone in accordance with Wolff""s law.
The load-sharing member may be a pin having a circular cross-section and preferably is disposed in a bore extending axially through the strut. The bore preferably has a greater width than that of the load-sharing member to provide space for deflection of the load-sharing member. The load-sharing member may serve as a hinge-pin about which the upper member of the strut pivots with respect to the lower member of the strut.
The fusion device preferably further includes a connector for engaging the load-sharing member to impart force to the load-sharing member to cause it to deflect. The strut may include a threaded opening in its end for receiving the connector. The predetermined spacing between the upper and lower members may be set to a desired length by altering the position of the connector in the opening in the end of the strut. The load-sharing member may include an indention having a substantially planar surface to provide a site for engagement with the connector. The connector preferably engages the load-sharing member at a fulcrum point located at a predetermined horizontal distance from a support location where the lower member of the strut contacts the load-sharing member. The material properties of the load-sharing member and the distance between the fulcrum point and the support location are preferably controlled such that the modulus of elasticity across the strut is substantially equal to the modulus of elasticity of bone.
The above embodiments may be used independently or in combination.
An advantage of the invention relates to an intervertebral body fusion device that substantially maintains the natural lordosis of the human spine.
Another advantage of the invention relates to an intervertebral body fusion device adapted to correct a lateral deviation in the spinal column.
Another advantage of the invention relates to an intervertebral body fusion device adapted to deflect to impart stress on surrounding bone to promote bone growth.